


All Dressed Up

by SubtextEquals



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: Jester wants a dance and she won't let Caleb evade her this time-- the dance or her feelings for him. So she asks him to teach her a few new steps.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 14





	All Dressed Up

The last dance Jester had been to in Nicodranas had not ended well. She had hopes that this one would be better. For one thing, there were no spies to reveal. For another, she no longer had to worry about something happening to call off peace talks. This was just something her mother had asked her to attend after hearing of the trials the Mighty Nein had been through.

Jester smoothed down her dress. While she still had the pink one from before, her mother had insisted that a new dress was called for. What they agreed would suit her best was a fine silky dress that was primarily pink but laced with a vibrant purple. She wore a shawl of the same shade of purple, which covered some of her tattoo. The rest of it, what was on her chest, was revealed as her dress had no straps or sleeves.

She smiled as she joined her friends. Beau was already dancing with Yasha and Jester looked with interest at the sight. She quickly turned to Caleb, who looked extra dashing in his formal clothes. If she felt a temptation to swoon, no one could blame her for it.

"What happened? Who asked who to dance? I can't believe I missed it!" Jester almost bounced on her feet but that wasn't easy to do in heels.

Caleb smiled at her. Was the faint blush to his cheeks because of their friends or Jester? "Beau asked," he replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Jester beamed. "I knew she would!"

Caleb watched their friends. "It is good to see them together." He didn't sound like his heart was in it. He started to step away and Jester saw that Fjord was on the other side of Caleb.

She well remembered the last time they had gone to a dance. Fixing a smile on her face to replace the frown she nearly made, she grabbed Caleb's arm.

"Would you like to show me a Zemnian dance?" she asked. "I've wanted to learn one for a while."

For one satisfying moment, Caleb looked shocked and for an even more satisfying one, he smiled. "Ja, I can teach you. The music isn't right for it, but I can think of one."

And then Caleb was the one to whisk her onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on her hip and took hold of her hand. "The steps can be a bit tricky."

He then showed her a dancing sequence that she repeated perfectly and for the length of a song they swept around the dance floor. Caleb moved elegantly. Jester could have wondered at how he had been in the past, learning social graces in order to become a Scourger, but what she wondered at instead was how he looked tonight. Handsome, focused, and while he was nervous, she noted that the tension he usually carried was gone.

"That was amazing, Jester. You are a quick study."

Jester leaned in. "Can I tell you a secret? I already knew that dance."

Caleb’s brow furrowed. "Why didn't you say so? I could have taught you something else."

"Because I wanted another dance with you," Jester confessed. "One you would remember," she said that last part in a lower voice. She didn't say how Caleb hadn't asked her to dance in Rexxentrum. She didn't want to know why he hadn't. Perhaps she hadn't been as clear with her hints.

Caleb's face softened. "I do--" he stopped himself, clearing his throat awkwardly before continuing in a more distant tone. "Jester, wouldn't you rather dance with Fjord?"

Jester shifted closer to Caleb, her face taking on a look of determination. So that was why he'd bumped her toward Fjord before? Had he thought he was doing her a favor.

"No," she said. "I wouldn't. I would rather dance with you, Caleb. I-- I like you." The words were easier to say in her head when there was no risk of rejection. When they came out now they were nothing like she'd imagined but she understood now that maybe that meant they were just right. "A whole lot."

Caleb opened his mouth but said nothing for a long moment. "I like you too," he said at last. "You are a good friend."

Jester sagged. "A friend?" Then, before she could catch herself, she continued "Is that all?"

Caleb's stared at her for a long moment. "Jester," he said and continued slowly, carefully. "Do you wish to be more?"

Jester had hoped that he wouldn't ask her outright. She had been too open before with Fjord and remembered the pain of each small rejection. The fear of having to face one more within her. But this was Caleb and so she knew that the question would be inevitable. She would have to make the first move, even if it had been more impulsive today. Perhaps it really could be worth the risk. After all that Caleb had done for her, she couldn’t help but hope.

She forced herself to continue looking into his eyes. They were curious, confused, and lonely. As always, she saw the guilt in them.

"I do," she said.

Caleb leaned in but instead of kissing Jester's lips he kissed her forehead. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he answered. "You are very dear to me. You are good beautiful and deserve someone who has much more to offer."

Instead of hurt, Jester had to push aside her frustration, focusing instead on the swell of empathy within her. "You do have a lot to ffer," she insisted. "We have both been hurt. All of us have been. That doesn't mean we don't deserve someone." Or was he trying to let her down easy? Oh no. Her face fell. "I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I wish you wouldn't say that about yourself."

"Jester, any man would be lucky to have you. It's not that. I-- you are so lovely." Caleb stumbled over his words. Jester did not have to see his eyes to recognize the conflict in his voice. "I do care for you and I wish... that things could be different."

"Caleb, they can be. We both deserve to be happy."

Caleb stared at her for a long moment. His expression shifted from guilt to disbelief to something close to acceptance. "Well," he said at last. "When you put it that way..." Caleb placed his hands on her hips and spun her back onto the dance floor. "I think there are some more dances I can show you."


End file.
